


Grip

by Trainwreck_23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choking, Daddy Kink, Forever a sith au, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has an obsession with Vader's hand, What happens if Anakin was never a jedi, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: After a botched mission, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi struggles with unresolved feelings he has towards a certain Sith as he discovers a need only one man can fulfill.AKA: Obi-Wan likes to get choked by Vader's prosthetic and call him Daddy.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 252





	Grip

The sabers crash together, blue and red sparks fill the air. The force of it sends vibrations through Obi-Wan’s arms, almost breaking the double handed grip he has on his hilt. The heat from the blades all but burns his face as the sweat drips down his brow. The electrical sound of the two sabers rubbing against each other sing through the abandoned control room. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes, glaring at the set of golden orbs that dance happily at him through the glow. 

“Hello there.” Vader’s is low and mocking in Obi-Wan’s accent, his lips quirk up into a grin as he winks at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan flushes. From the exertion of the fight or the gesture, Obi-Wan has no idea. His mind is a mess of adrenaline, thoughts meddling together into only forms and stances. His movements almost muscle memory as he fortifies his footing and presses into their locked sabers. 

“I would say it’s pleasant to see you.” Obi-Wan grits out, he sneers at the young Sith. “But it’s not.” 

Vader laughs. His golden eyes dance with humor as he quickly deactivates his saber throwing Obi-Wan off balance and stumbling forward. Vader’s flesh hand flashes out to grab the front of Obi-Wan’s sweat soaked robes and throws him across the room with the help of the force. 

Obi-Wan groans out at the hard contact against the back of his head and the wall. Vision blurring after the loud smack. He holds up his saber to quickly block Vader’s lighting fast attack that pins him to the wall. 

“Don’t be coy, darling.” Vader hisses at him. “It’s always nice to see your shining face. Did you miss me?” 

“Hardly noticed.” Obi-Wan spits out, his knee jamming up into Vader’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him, forcing the Sith to take a step back. “Maul was just as fun to play with.” 

Obi-Wan slowly presses off the wall as Vader sneers at him. Gold eyes gleaming harder now, as he clutches his stomach trying to suck in the breath he lost. “Kept me on my toes, actually.” Obi-Wan smirks out as he watches Vader’s face. “Exhausted me but in a satisfying way. It was a very  _ deep _ and  _ intimate _ encounter. I’m sure you understand why I won’t exactly be forthcoming with the details. Not exactly  _ classy _ to,” Obi-Wan pauses as Vader rights himself. “Ah yes,  _ kiss and tell _ .” 

Vader’s mouth forms a hard smile as he rights himself. Spinning his saber into a ready position. His dark leather armor gleams in the low light of the abandoned outpost. The red flashing alarm light blinks on and off slowly above the door. Vader’s tan face is illuminated in the dark light casting shadows across his face. 

The scar that cuts across his right eyebrow and across his face from times long before Obi-Wan is deeper in the low light that cast ominous shadows over the Sith’s face. Obi-Wan tells himself it has been for intel purposes that he has studied Vader’s face in the holo for hours, taking the field reports to his lonely one bedroom quarters deep within the temple. 

For research purposes, he knows that Vader was born on Mustafar to fire and fear. Raised at the knee of the most powerful Sith to be in creation, Darth Sidious. Dooku and Maul pale in comparison to the young Sith standing before him snearing, clad in black armor. The first time Vader took off his large helmet, Obi-Wan lost his breath and ended up with a black eye for his trouble. 

Sandy blonde curls hang haphazardly across his face. Looking like a windswept hero if it wasn’t for the golden eyes that laugh and dance with every clone he cuts down. Ruthless and heartless, they say the lava burned his heart away at birth and what was left, Sidious turned to black ash in his chest. His broad chest and shoulder look even broader in the low light. Tall imposing figure almost blending in with the dark atmosphere. 

Obi-Wan quickly spines his saber, two fingers coming up in his ready stance as he faces the Sith. 

“Maul hardly mentioned you.” Vader says in a low voice, eyes gleaming. “I’m afraid to say that the encounter wasn’t as pleasant for him, Jedi.” 

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth quirks up in a ghost of a smirk. His eyes narrow as he prepares himself for the storm that is about to come. “I wouldn’t lose sleep over it.” Obi-Wan bites out, “or even a hand.” His eyes dart down to Vader’s new prosthetic and then back up to his hard face. 

Vader’s lip curls up and then his saber comes down hard. Obi-Wan moves to block the attack, sabers colliding only to twirl around in a mix of colors to then collide again. Obi-Wan shifts his form to a more defensive posture. Vader’s attacks are coming hard and fast, pressing him back and not giving him a chance to breathe. 

“Sore spot?” Obi-Wan grits out as he ducks. Vader’s saber whizzes over his head and he quickly stands to block. He sends Vader a small smile that is received with a sneer.

“Your saber cauterized the wound.” Vader says silky. “Suppose I should thank you because there was minimal blood loss. Bacta tank was well,” Vader shoves Obi-Wan back a few feet and starts to slowly stalk towards him. His gold eyes narrow as if he’s tracking prey across a battlefield. Obi-Wan’s heart hammers in his chest as he holds his ground, Vader’s saber whizzing through the air as he casually swings it. “It was a bacta tank.” 

The red saber comes down again and Obi-Wan dodges it. 

“The prosthetic fitting.” Vader shrugs lazily. His eyes track Obi-Wan’s subtle movements of changing his stance position into heavily defensive. “Can’t say I’m complaining much. They had a pretty little thing in medical.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart stutters at the idea of someone dressed in a dark grey dress, gazing at Vader’s shirtless body. Running their fingers up his firm arms and chest-

Vader lets out a chuckle as he raises the leather glove up. “She even let me try it out. Make sure that I had all the  _ fine  _ motor skills.” Vader crooks two of his fingers to demonstrate. Obi-Wan can’t pull his eyes away from the leather. “You look interested, Jedi.” 

Obi-Wan eyes dart to Vader’s as he swallows thickly. Vader smirks at him as he lifts the glove to his mouth and tugs the material off with his teeth. “I’m not.” 

Obi-Wan’s voice is thick even to his own ears. His body betrays him as his blood heats up at the visual of Vader holding the glove between his plush lips. The gold and black mechanical hand shines dark in the low red light as Vader parts his lips to let the glove fall to the floor. “Shields are down.” 

Obi-Wan curses low under his breath as he shoots his mental shields up. Ending the stream of adrenaline fueled lust that was leaking out into the force around them. Vader smiles brightly, eyes crinkling to Obi-Wan’s embarrassment. “Works well, if you were wondering.” Vader drawls out. “No complaints.” 

“From you.” Obi-Wan grits out. The jealousy that’s flowing through him hardens his tone making it more biting. “Not like she could exactly say no.” 

Vader’s lip twitches into a sneer only to fall away, face taking on a blank neutral slate. Vader slowly blinks at him. Eyes blank, void of all emotions that could betray his feelings. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath to his burning lungs. The fighting and the bantering has worn Obi-Wan down and now with the extra adrenaline fueled lust flowing through his veins, Obi-Wan is panting. 

His thick tan robes are soaked in sweat. HIs short auburn hair is mused out of its normal style, a single lock falling across his forehead. Vader drops his hand. A hard smile crosses his face as he laughs humorlessly. 

“So hypocritical, Jedi.” Vader breaths as he readies himself. “Your people snatch children from their families, burn down cities only to call it peace. You cause as much destruction as the Sith do, except you try to hide it behind good intentions and a Code.” 

“If the Sith would leave the Republic alone, we wouldn't fight.” Obi-Wan snaps back, falling back into a defensive stance. 

Vader smirks at him, saber coming down quickly backing Obi-Wan up. “And miss seeing your pretty face?” Obi-Wan flushes at Vader’s words. His blood starts to flow away from his brain, which causes his thoughts to jumble even more together. 

Obi-Wan’s foot catches on the stone floor, stumbling. Vader seizes the moment and rushes an attack forcing Obi-Wan back faster than he wants. Back pedalling, barely able to keep up with the red blade slicing through air and swinging wildly, Obi-Wan’s eyes widen looking for an opening to exploit to slow down the Sith. 

But there is none. 

They were matched blade for blade, almost as if they had trained together for hours on end, learning from each other and growing as men. 

Maybe in another lifetime. 

Vader and Obi-Wan had been fighting since Obi-Wan can remember joining the field. Imposing figure, always in black. Sometimes Obi-Wan was able to end his tyranny and sometimes he had to turn heel and retreat, to live to fight another day. Because no one survived Vader, not more than once after his temper flares. But Obi-Wan  _ had _ survived him. Survived for almost ten years now, paths crossing, usually on opposing sides except for the rare moments when their objectives aligned and Vader was Obi-Wan’s only hope. 

Their sabers crash together, Obi-Wan raising the blade quick enough to stave off the attack. He feels something hard pressing into his back and he uses it as leverage. He grunts low in his throat, Vader’s smirking face again shining in the light, red and blue crossing to cast shadows. He can see himself reflected in the gold. Hair mused, sweat dripping down. He can see his exhaustion in his reflection in Vader’s eyes, and how Vader’s smile widens… He knows it too. 

“Tired already, Jedi?” Vader rasps out. 

Obi-Wan’s arms burn. Vader’s been out of the field for almost a month (not that Obi-Wan has been counting) ever since their last encounter, where Obi-Wan severed off his hand buying the rebel forces on the planet time to detonate their explosive and escape. Obi-Wan has fallen out of practice from the rough, passionate attacks. 

A fire burns deep inside of Vader’s eyes, almost a feral determination. There was no anger or animosity, just a man so strong willed, that nor even the force itself could stop him. It was breathtaking. 

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, menatally shaking himself from gawking at his enemy. “After a few thrusts with your saber, Vader, and you think you have me in the palm of your hand?” Obi-Wan scoffs out. Vader’s eyes darken at the jab, arms slacking enough for Obi-Wan to press forward to get distance enough to kick out and make contact with his leg. Vader topples off balance, stepping farther back, hand gripping tighter on his hilt. 

Obi-Wan smirks at him, wrist turning the saber quickly, staring deep into Vader’s face. “Even after a few thrusts,  _ you _ are off your game.” Obi-Wan mocks out, letting his gaze dip low to Vader’s crotch and then back up his face, raising a brow in challenge. “Overcompensating much?” 

Vader sneers at him. His golden eyes narrowing, fire raging deep within them as the force pulses out hotly between them. Obi-Wan feels his cock twitch hard at the look on Vader’s face. Determination, disgust, and arrogance war until a low chuckle ripples out of Vader’s mouth, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Princess.” Obi-Wan flushes at the mocking way Vader spits it out. “You couldn’t handle my saber.” Vader’s tongue peeks out to flick across his plush red lips, turning them shiny in the light. Obi-Wan swallows trying to wet his dry mouth. Vader smiles at the motion, teeth shining in the light. “You like that,  _ princess _ ?” 

Obi-Wan scoffs trying to stave off the feeling of desire that is making his limbs heavy and thoughts move slow. The way Vader’s mouth wraps around the term like an endearment and an insult sends a red hot flash of  _ need _ straight down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“If I’m a princess what does that make you?” Obi-Wan’s voice is thick as he fights to keep it from wavering. “My bitch?” 

Vader raises an eyebrow lazily in amusement, getting into his stance. Then without warning, he slams Obi-Wan into the table behind him, pushing Obi-Wan with his force. Before Obi-Wan can recover, his saber hand is slammed into the table by a large tan hand wrapped painfully tight around his wrist. He looks up to find the Sith, smirking down at him, pressing his entire body over Obi-Wan’s, stepping between Obi-Wan’s spread legs. 

The mechanical hand comes up and grabs Obi-Wan’s throat, applying pressure right underneath his jaw tilting his head back. Obi-Wan’s body pulses with need. Lust, adrenaline, and weird sort of longing slams into Obi-Wan and mixes together in his system. Vader’s hard body presses farther into Obi-Wan, allowing him to feel every inch of him. Vader leans in, lips ghosting up Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan tries to suppress the shiver at the hot breath that makes its way to Obi-Wan’s face. 

His cock throbs in his pants. Their height difference spares Obi-Wan the embarrassment of having Vader pressed against his erection. He needs to cum and his face flushes at the realization that he wants to arch up into his enemy and rub on Vader until Obi-Wan cums. 

“Sweetheart,” Vader whispers against his face. Obi-Wan’s eyes practically cross with how close Vader is leaning in. Their lips almost brush with the word. Obi-Wan’s mouth aches, his cock aches, his body throbs with need. “I can be whatever you  _ need _ me to be.” 

Obi-Wan glances up at the mocking golden eyes that shine darkly in the low light. Obi-Wan’s eyes flit down to the red plush lips above him. His eyes flutter as Vader slowly presses harder around his throat. His vision blurs at the lack of oxygen, adrenaline and lust fueling Obi-Wan’s state even more, dragging him closer and closer to the edge. 

“I don’t  _ need _ you.” Obi-Wan pants out. The hand on his wrist tightens in warning as Vader leans in again to breath hotly in his ear. 

“Is that so,  _ Jedi _ ?” He drawls the title out low and dirty and Obi-Wan bites hard on his lip to keep the moan to himself. 

“I need you to-” Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut as Vader chokes him harder. His cock jerks in his pants, tenting the beige material. 

“You need me to?” Vader pokes smugly. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. 

Their eyes meet and Vader smirks as he shifts his weight, changing into a split leg stance, and freezes. 

Obi-Wan’s face flushes even as Vader looks down at where his leg is pressing against Obi-Wan’s hard cock. The grip on Obi-Wan’s wrist loosens as Vader’s brow draws together.

“Princess-” Vader’s question is cut short. Obi-Wan wrenches his wrist free and slams his saber into Vader’s face. 

A sickening crunch fills the room and Vader groans in pain, blood dripping on Obi-Wan’s white robes. Obi-Wan kicks him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards falling as his hands cover his face, blood dripping out from behind them. Vader’s eyes swim with tears as he lets out a muffled curse in Hutt. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t think about it. He can’t. 

He presses off the table and sprints over to the control panel and presses the red button, releasing the hanger door that his men are trapped in. He quickly slices through the control, effectively making them useless before sprinting out the door. 

His heart is pounding with every step away he takes. His body throbs with need and his cock is still fully hard making it almost impossible for him to run. He slides around the corner, hand flying down to adjust himself in his armor, before taking off running. The sounds of fighting sound from the other side of the door and presses him forward faster. 

He reaches out and slams the doors open with the force, sending them flying off their hinges into the chaotic hanger. The clones are yelling as they slowly make their retreat into their ships. The BD battle droid next to Obi-Wan squawks before sparks fly and he crumples into a heap of metal. Obi-Wan releases his force grip on it and tosses it across the room into one of their speeders, exploding, taking out a handful. 

Obi-Wan activates his saber moving quickly, slicing down the droids in his path as he runs over the ramp of his ship. Cody is at the doorway yelling something into the ship as Obi-Wan picks up his pace. 

Obi-Wan can feel him moving swiftly through the halls. Vader is pulsing into the force a mixture of emotions Obi-Wan doesn’t have time to unpack. Gold eyes flash behind his closed eyes with every blink. The ghost of the prosthetic wrapping around his neck spurs Obi-Wan even faster toward his ship, spinning, turning his back to face the droids to be able to deflect the blaster fire coming at him. 

His heels bump into the rampback of the ramp of the  _ Negotiator _ causing him to falter as he fights off the droids starting to swarm the ship. His saber moving rapidly, blocking the blaster fire coming at him.

“General, duck!” Cody’s voice cuts through the loud hanger and Obi-Wan spins, dropping to his knees, quickly crawling up the ramp to the opening of the ship that is occupied by the 512th. Blaster fire wizzes over his head, hitting their marks with every squeal of a BD droid and metallic clanking of droids hitting the hanger floor. 

Obi-Wan stumbles into the ship, crawling past the rank of clones keeping their enemy at bay. The ship starts to move slowly towards the exit, rising up off the ground as Obi-Wan stands and looks behind him. 

Droids litter the entrance of the hanger to the outpost. Sparks jumping off their still twitching bodies, motor oil and coolant fluid leak out against the solid cement floor. Obi-Wan’s eyes glance up to find Vader staring at him. Blood dripping down his face from the large gash across his nose, soaking the front of his shirt. His golden eyes stare intensely at Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan rises higher and higher, ramp slowly close. 

The ramp slowly closes as the ship raises up higher and higher away from the wrecked hanger. Vader’s metallic hand comes up, slowly waving with a mocking gesture. The ramps clicks shut and Obi-Wan shudders at the dark force presence that caresses his mind. 

_ Until next time princess. _

The ship jolts into hyperspace, knocking Obi-Wan from his adrenaline-fueled mind, leaving him staring at the grey surface of the durasteel ramp.

Obi-Wan blinks at the Durasteel in front of him. His body aches from the fight and from the lust that still pulses through him with every beat of his heart. He’s still wound tightly, not finding its release as his cock twitches in his tacky pants from where he had leaked into them earlier. 

“Vader’s back.” Cody remarks dryly. Obi-Wan nods, crossing his arms slowly trying to build a barrier between him and his enemy. 

“Yup.” Obi-Wan worries his lips as he tries to repress the shiver that moves slowly down his spine. His body is so wound up even the clothes on his body make him titter closer to the edge. 

“New hand?” Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing the moan as he sucks in breath through his nose. 

“Yup.” He feels Cody shift nervously next to him. He looks over and shoots Cody a tight smile. 

Cody stares at him with a confused look, before smirking and raising a brow. “Did something,” Cody cocks his head to the side leaning against the doorframe shrugging his shoulders with a wink, “ _ happen _ ?” 

Obi-Wan’s body throbs as he scowls Cody trying to tamp down the feelings inside of him. “ _ No _ .” 

“Mmm.” Cody replies quietly trying to hide his chuckle as he drags a hand across his mouth. “Vader has a broken nose.” 

“Yes he does.” Obi-Wan shoots out haughtily dragging his hand down his face with a groan trying to gather his composure. Cody laughs as he looks absentmindedly at the ramp. 

“Well,” Cody says, pressing off the door. “Best change your pants, we’ll be at the temple in a little under ten minutes.” 

Obi-Wan glances down to find a large wet patch right over the head of his still erect cock that is obviously tenting his pants. 

“Sith’s hell.” Obi-Wan spits through clenched teeth as he presses past Cody to head to his room. He feels the ship leave Hyperspace as he walks faster down the hall. “Fucking Sith’s Hell.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And Vader is back?” Obi-Wan sends Mace a tight smile as he stands in front of the other masters with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Yes, and he comes with a new hand.” Obi-Wan says cooly. 

His body is still on fire. He had to will his erection down as he quickly changed pants in his room on the ship. He is still half hard standing before the masters talking about the mission. Every time Vader pops up, gold eyes flash in his mind as the ghost of the prosthetic tightens around Obi-Wan’s neck. 

He needs this meeting to end so he can go to his room and stare at old holos of the Sith before losing the battle and rubbing himself in the shower. 

“Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan swallows, pulling himself from his head. 

“Yes?” He innocently blinks up at Luminara who is narrowing her eyes at Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Did you,” Her face flushes as she swallows. She glances over at Kit who also is now staring at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s body tingles as his face flushes. He glances around him as Aayla and now Mace are all staring at him with concerned looks on their faces. 

“Why are there finger shaped bruises on your neck?” Plo gently asks as he leans forward, gaze aimed lower at Obi-Wan’s throat. 

Obi-Wan’s cock twitches back to full life, throbbing painfully. Obi-Wan’s flush covers his whole face, ears burning as he swallows. Vader’s prosthetic left a mark on him. He sucks in a breath and steadies himself as his heart almost beats out of his chest. 

_ Fucking Sith _ . 

“He choked me with his prosthetic.” Obi-Wan says evenly. 

His cock twitches in his pants. Obi-Wan slowly draws his robes in front of him, covering any signs of arousal. He isn’t wearing any boxers. His ruined pair lays on the floor of the  _ Negotiator _ . He only had a spare pair of pants, and now he is leaking into them, ruining them as he stands before the Jedi council completely commando. 

He’s going to kill Vader, and then Cody for not telling him he had fingerprints on his neck. 

“Oh.” Mace says quietly. His eyes widen as Obi-Wan smiles tightly, trying to fight the flush. “Did you get a good look at it?” 

Obi-Wan blinks at him. His brain is swimming with arousal and is short wiring at best. “Did I get a good look at what?” 

Mace brows draw together in confusion. “The prosthetic.” 

Obi-Wan's smile turns to a grimace. His blood is rushing hotly in his ears. His body is back to being overly sensitive as he glances out the large windows to look at Coruscant trying to will down his erection. 

“Yes.” Mace glances over at Plo, who shrugs. 

“If we sent you pictures could you identify it?” Obi-Wan blinks dumbly again at him, pulling his lip between his teeth. 

“Why?” 

“New weakness, he has.” Yoda croaks out from his seat on the brightly lit dias. “Exploit it, we can.” 

“Vader potentially has a chink in his armor.” Kit finishes, “We find the prosthetic-” 

“We can neutralize him.” Obi-Wan says quietly. Dread sinks into his stomach at the idea of the laughing golden eyes no longer staring back at him from behind a red saber. That it’ll be red skin or metallic clanking of claws on Durasteel not a swift witted Sith, tongue as sharp as a saber. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breaths out as he looks at Mace. “I can identify it.” 

“Good, we’ll send you pictures of prototypes and you can let us know which one.” Mace says with a sure nod and Obi-Wan’s stomach pluments. 

Obi-Wan bows and turns, walking quickly from the council room to flee to his quarters. His body is a mess of hormones and adrenaline still. The sweat from the fight makes his robes to his skin and the precome makes his skin tacky and his pants rub uncomfortably against his sensitive skin. With every swallow he can still feel it, the metal fingers wrapping harder and harder around his throat. 

What if Obi-Wan hadn’t punched him? How far would Vader have gone? 

Would Vader whisper princess out? Murmur how pretty Obi-Wan looked all spread out for him? For his dad-

Obi-Wan pulls himself from his thoughts. He’s on the edge of an orgasm and he’s standing in the middle of a Jedi temple wondering how Vader would choke him. He swallows his humiliation and desperation as he picks up pace again. He’s going to banish himself to the Outer Rim. Assign himself to chase Grievous through hyperspace and systems, anything that keeps him buried and not thinking about- 

Obi-Wan almost moans at the idea of Vader pinning him to a bed. Large tan hand comes up to hold his body in place as he kneels between Obi-Wan’s spread thighs. Black prosthetic fingers slowly coming up to trace the outline of Obi-Wan’s lips before dipping between them, sliding the cool digit across his tongue before- 

Obi-Wan lets out a low curse. 

He’s almost there to his room. He’s almost locked behind his doors where he can stare at  _ prosthetics _ for the council trying to will away the erection he knows he'll be sporting the whole time. He’s better than this. Wanting to jerk off to the idea of a Sith choking him, but is he? 

Obi-Wan groans dragging a hand through his beard, sighing. If Quin was here, he’d know what to do. He’d crack open the bottle of Corlean whiskey and cackle at Obi-Wan’s predicament. But he’s not. Deployed again in the trenches somewhere far from Obi-Wan and his problems.

Obi-Wan quickly walks up the step to enter the sleeping quarters of the temple. He quickly punches in his code, and steps through the door before it even opens fully, only to hit the button to close it as soon as his feet hit his entry way. He closes his eyes and tries to numb the arousal. He inhales deeply, his nerves calming as the scent of the candles that he lights during mediation and exotic tea hits his nose. His shoulder relaxes and Obi-Wan lets a smile cross his face. 

He is home. 

He breathes deeply glancing around the modest apartment. Small windows on the left, are covered by blinds that let the afternoon light in through the small slates, casting odd shaped shadows across the floor. The messy desk is pushed up into the corner that is right by the door leading to his sleeping quarters. A single immaculate kitchen to his right, tiddly filled with dry goods and boxes of tea. 

Obi-Wan sighs loudly and as he drags himself to collapse on the modest white couch that’s placed in the center of his room. He closes his eyes, sinking deeper into the soft feeling of being home. Red saber and gold eyes dance behind his closed eyes and his body aches. The post battle adrenaline had worn off leaving Obi-Wan weary. 

But a battle rages inside of him. 

If he opens his eyes he has to look through the pictures to find the arm. To look at the fingers, the wiring, the gold and black metallic armor that crisscrosses across the prosthetic. The sturdy fingers that had wrapped around his neck, squeezing him in an almost careful manner. 

But if he keeps them closed, he can see him. 

Broad shoulders rolling and flexing with every motion as he changes forms blocking and parrying, keeping up with Obi-Wan. Golden eyes dancing with laughter only to change into fiery determination. His plush red mouth that turns up with every quip and jab, words dripping in mirth and something darker tempting Obi-Wan. 

His body shudders and he opens his eyes. The sooner he can get this started, the sooner he can get it over with. Obi-Wan lets out a quiet groan as he reaches forward for the remote of the holo that hangs mutely on the wall. He lets out a sigh dragging a hand down his face. He leans back into the couch letting his legs splay open as he shoots the screen a dubious look. 

His head tilts to the side pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. The screen is blank still, but Obi-Wan feels the nervous energy start to thrum his body. His leg bounces nervously as he swallows. He blinks a few times, building up his confidence before letting out all the air in his lungs and clicks on the holo. 

It flashes the republic sigma, slowly rotating in white against a royal blue background. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and a small smile crosses his lips. Maybe the council forgot. The nervous energy flows out of him into the force. The room around him is tense, filling slowly with Obi-Wan’s tension as he tries to will it away. His holo beeps quietly and Obi-Wan slowly opens his eyes and the nerves flood back through him. 

His palms sweat as he swallows thickly before sighing deeply staring at the file that just popped up on his holo. Encrypted file flashes green as the holo starts to decrypt and download. Obi-Wan feels his body stir as the small beeping noise fills his silent apartment. Obi-Wan barely moves a muscle clicking the file. It opens up to the Medbay file on prosthetics. 

It’s divided up by life form, ranging far and wide across the galaxy. Obi-Wan shifts on the couch as he feels his abdomen tug as he presses the humanoid file. Different levels and types of prosthetics fill his screen. Metallic and plastics and durasteel, dividing further into wiring and movements. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, nervously licking his lips as he clicks on durasteel arms. 

The file shifts and the arms come front and center on the holo. Each prosthetic is in its own folder, full of metrics and durability and capabilities. Obi-Wan's breathing stays steady even though it comes out harsher. The slow sounds of his breathing fills the tense room. It’s a still that fills him, like a calm before a storm. Right before the ramp drops on the  _ Negotiator _ and Obi-Wan hears the sound of blaster fire against the steel frame. 

The tug in his abdomen yanks harder, and he feels his blood start to warm in anticipation. He shifts again on the couch, legs splaying wider subconsciously trying to relieve the ache inside of him. His cock starts to fill as he moves his cursor over the first file in the folder. He sucks in a deep breath, dragging his hand down his face as he clicks. 

His heart stops as he stares wide eyed at the screen. He tries to swallow and wet his dry throat, as his blood rushes away from his head and down between his legs. The ghost of the fingers wrapping around his neck and squeezing. The soft voice of a medic droid floats over Obi-Wan’s deaf ears. He can’t pull his eyes off the screen where the black and gold rotate slowly, occasionally flashing as different descriptions come up on the screen. 

_ Miss me princess? _

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter as the mocking voice rings in his head. The memory of their blades crossing and Vader’s smirking smile flashes through his mind. Obi-Wan swallows thickly as he digs his fingers into the baggy pants. He tries to stop his body from reacting as the arm spins again on the screen. The fingers flex on the holo just like they did around his neck. 

_ Really, Jedi? Is this what we’ve been reduced to?  _

The memory flashes through Obi-Wan’s mind and he lets out an audible groan. He throws his head back against the back of the couch as he squeezes his eyes closed. It was an alien planet in the Middle Rim. Where a day there lasts two standard days and seasons change every twelve hours. Vader and Obi-Wan were snowed into an outpost waiting for the summer to come to melt the snow. They shared the last of Obi-Wan’s rations and then Vader gave Obi-Wan his cloak to stop his shivering. Vader leaned against the wall across from Obi-Wan, his acribic words laced with sarcasm as he sneered looking out at the snow storm. 

He was beautiful, Obi-Wan realized as the winter sun shone through the window. Obi-Wan’s padawan braid hung around his shoulder as he buried his nose deeper into Vader’s cloak inhaling his scent. Vader was beautiful. Sculpted by the gods and the force and sitting in front of Obi-Wan, and that was the first night he touched himself and came loudly into his hand with thoughts of Vader on top of him. 

_ Come on Jedi, I know you can be more fun than this. You’re like a youngling with his first time with a saber. _

Obi-Wan lets out a high pitched noise at the double entendre that had slipped through Vader’s lips as he smirked with a wink. Obi-Wan’s toes curl in the carpet as he tries to will away the need that burns through him. He’s running so hot his robes almost burn to ash off his body. His cock twitch again in his pants, rubbing against the seam, his precome starting to moist the tip. 

Memories of Vader play behind his eyes while his voice rings through his ears. He opens his eyes panting looking at the screen. The prosthetic is now performing battle formations through animations dragging unwanted feelings through Obi-Wan. The resolve inside Obi-Wan crumbles slowly as he watches the prosthetic punch through a wall.

_ Princess _ . 

Obi-Wan whines out as he spits into his hand breathing deeply. His vision blurs as the anticipation almost sends him over the edge. He closes his eyes as he leans back into the couch, slipping his hand into his pants. 

_ The low chuckle sounds, sending a ripple of excitement through him. He turns around but the gold eyes don’t meet him. He’s met by nothing.  _

_ “Come on, princess.” The name sends a shiver down Obi-Wan as he lets his eyes flutter as rough lips run up his neck. “If you want it, you gotta say it.”  _

_ Obi-Wan lets a smile grace his lips as he tilts his chin back, allowing Vader more access to his neck. “You would be lazy about this, just like you are with your forms.”  _

_ Vader chuckles softly, nipping at Obi-Wan’s neck in retaliation. Obi-Wan groans out and reaches behind him to run a hand through the golden curls. Vader’s hand slowly dances down the outside of his shirt along his ribs only to drag back up again. Obi-Wan throbs in his pants as he angles his face, subtly knocking Vader away from his neck.  _

_ Golden eyes glow with happiness as the fingers run back down to toy with the hem of his shirt. Vader leans in brushing Obi-Wan’s lips with his own before pecking Obi-Wan on the mouth. Obi-Wan leans forward trying to chase the red plush mouth that haunts his dreams as he giggles out.  _

_ “Princess,” Vader smiles softly, “why do you always have to make things so hard?”  _

_ Obi-Wan turns, wrapping both arms around Vader’s neck. He presses his body against Vader’s firm chest placing a firm kiss along the tan jawbone. “You like it when I make things,” Obi-Wan stands on his toes and sucks Vader’s lobe between his lips before gently nipping. Vader grunts at the light nip. “Hard.” Obi-Wan whispers in his ear.  _

_ Obi-Wan’s eyes squeeze shut when Vader works a leg between his thighs rubbing against Obi-Wan’s cock.  _

_ “Looks like you’re pretty hard, Princess.” Vader whispers against Obi-Wan’s ear. “Say it and it’s yours.”  _

_ Obi-Wan pulls back, grinding into the firm line of muscle under him. The arousal throbs through his body as he tilts his chin back, exposing his throat.  _

_ “Please,” Obi-Wan whispers. Vader’s eyes darken as his smirk widens, prosthetics coming up his body wrapping gently around Obi-Wan’s neck. “Please, Daddy.”  _

_ Vader’s hand tightens around Obi-Wan’s neck making Obi-Wan’s vision blackens around the corners. His body throbs hard, cock leaking into his pants. “You’re so good.” Vader whispers hotly against his mouth. “You’re so good for me, Princess.”  _

_ Obi-Wan tightens his hands in the blonde curls, dragging their mouths together in a filthy kiss. He sags against the body in front of him, Vader’s flesh hand works its way into Obi-Wan’s pants to tightly grasp Obi-Wan. He moans are muffled against Vader lips, metal hand tightening against his throat. His body is on fire, blood pounding through his veins as he tries to work his hips in time with Vader’s hand.  _

_ Vader rips their lips apart and presses their foreheads together. Their breaths mix together, as Obi-Wan moans loudly at the thumb that swipes across his slit collecting the precome that’s building up around the head.  _

_ “Daddy.” He whines out, eyes squeezing his eyes shut tilting his head back allowing the prosthetic better access. “Please Daddy, I’ve been good.” He opens his eyes to find the gold eyes intently narrowed in on his throat, where the gold and black clash with the pale white. An intense look is plastered on Vader’s face, arm pumping fast as the hand moves across Obi-Wan’s cock.  _

_ “Daddy!” Obi-Wan moans, a loud high pitched sound flies out of his mouth as Obi-Wan inches towards his orgasm. “Force, Daddy, I’m so close, so so close Daddy. Please I can’t hold off.” His body is too hot, blood moving too fast. His head swims as the fingers around his neck tighten even more, cutting off the blood supply to his head.  _

_ “Cum for Daddy, Princess.” Vader growls against his lips. “Show me how good you can be for Daddy and cum.” _

“Daddy!” Obi-Wan whines out in a high pitched voice throwing his hands back as his orgasm slams through his body. His cock pulses hot strips into his hand as he strokes himself quickly through orgasm. His body is on fire, hormones shooting through his body giving him a high floating feeling. His hand makes wet noises as it slowly stops pumping. His legs shaking with the force of his orgasm and he leans back into his couch. 

He glances up at the screen, gold and black back to slowly rotating on the holo. His body is glowing still, small noises leave his mouth as he basks in the afterglow. He lets his head lull to the side, looking out the window. Cruisers pass by lazily as Obi-Wan lets gravity take him and he falls onto his side covering his eyes with his arm. 

Force he is fucked. 

He needs to be sent out to the Outer Rim, banished from active duty. He can’t look Vader in the face again after this. He blindly reaches out trying to grab his com, but he can’t find it. He reaches out through the force and summons it to his hand. He lets the arm slide from his face and glances down. He reaches out for the remote and clicks on the file of Vader’s arm and sends it back to medical. Quickly he types out a message and then lets them both fall to the ground, letting his eyes close as the happy warmth still flows through him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarms won’t stop beeping. 

Obi-Wan wipes the sweat off his brow clicking on the drive. Thirty-seven percent through. He twists around, looking over his shoulder to the single exit of the control room, no one… yet. The lights flash around him as the alarm sounds and he leans on his forearms to give his back a rest. 

Forty-One percent. 

He lets out a low curse as he presses away from the computer system letting out a sharp breath. It was easy. Almost too easy. Obi-Wan would think it was a trap if it wasn’t for the large number of droids and sympathizers Obi-Wan and his men had to cut down to get here. Men were lost over the duration of the siege. Good men, bad men, droids and clones shot down and replaced. 

War was a monster, one that had an endless appetite, but maybe, maybe this piece of information could change the tides of the war. All the bases of the Separatists and the Imperials, not just the droid factories or outposts, but all the bases across the galaxy. 

Forty-five percent.

“Well aren’t you a pretty sight for sore eyes, Princess.” Obi-Wan freezes at the low mocking voice. 

He slowly turns and feels his stomach twist in knots at sight of the man standing before him. Vader’s blonde curls hang loosely around his face. Not battle swept or mused, as if he walked through the fortress without breaking a sweat to face down Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes track down the large form before him, oddly not dressed in armor. His hand instinctively falls to his hip, gently resting on the hilt of his saber. He flicks his tongue out across his lips. An odd sense of joy shoots through him watching Vader’s eyes darken into a more molten gold tracking his mouth. 

“Princess?” Obi-Wan swallows as he unclips his saber. Vader raises a brow as he crosses his arms across his chest. His forearms ripple as he chews on the inside of his cheek. He looks away from Obi-Wan to passively stare at the computer before looking back at Obi-Wan. 

Vader lets out a sigh, throat bobbing as he swallows. “Really, is that necessary?” He nods at Obi-Wan’s saber. Obi-Wan swings it into his ready position, causing Vader to roll his eyes. 

“Why wouldn’t it be necessary?” Obi-Wan grits out, trying to keep it stable. “We’re at war.” 

“You’re at war.” Vader shoots back, “I’m just following orders.” 

“To kill and maim.” Obi-Wan spits out as he tries to calm the raging storm inside of him. Vader makes an unimpressed sound as he drops his arms coming to a halt. He stands a few paces away, staring intently at Obi-Wan before flicking his tongue out. Obi-Wan fortifies his mental shields as he activates his saber, swirling it before raising his fingers. 

Vader huffs out, rolling his eyes slowly starting to walk towards the computers against the far wall where Obi-Wan is slowly downloading in the intel. Vader’s droid hand drags gently against the steel sending a soft metallic grinding sound through the air. He slowly walks to a control box on the next to the computer and presses a button, turning off the alarm.

Obi-Wan lets out a calming breath as the room seems to come to a still. Vader’s soft footsteps bring him back to the center of the room and Obi-Wan’s saber makes the only sounds in the control center. Vader crosses his arms again as his gold eyes track across Obi-Wan’s face looking for something, but hardens more when they find nothing. 

“Where’ve you been?” Obi-Wan pauses at the question, his brow furrowing as he squints at Vader. 

“What?” Vader makes a low noise in his throat walking slowly across the hard cement floor to close the gap between them. 

“Where have you been.” His voice is low leaving no questions. “It’s been almost six months since the hanger.” 

Obi-Wan preens silently, trying to fight the smirk from crossing his face. “Careful Vader.” Obi-Wan says smoothly as he shifts his feet to face the Sith. Vader raises a brow, face still impossible to read. “People might actually think you like me.” 

The corners of Vader’s mouth twitch up to fall back into its passive neutral look. Obi-Wan’s heart flutters at the small motion and he lets out a breath, trying to release the tension in his body. “Nose looks good.” He says casually trying to break the tension that has been slowly building between them.

Vader’s flesh hand comes up and gently strokes down his nose, a hard smile crossing his face. “Bacta patch.” His words are short as he walks closer to Obi-Wan closing that gap even more. Obi-Wan tries to take a step back but he bumps into the solid cool surface of the wall. He feels a nervous energy fill him as he watches Vader slowly approach, keeping him pinned in place with his stony look. 

Obi-Wan brings his saber up, blue light shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Vader’s eyes narrow, frowning. His prosthetic hand comes up summoning Obi-Wan’s saber from his hand with the force. Before Obi-Wan can fight it, the hilt flies from his grasp landing neatly in the black and gold. Vader glances down at it, metallic thumb gently caressing the silver hilt before gently setting it down on the desk. He then unclips the large black hilt that hangs unused at his hip and lays it beside Obi-Wan’s. “Where were you.”

The words are spoken quietly. Vader’s eyes slowly move back to Obi-Wan’s. The gold glow in the low light, large broad shoulders looking almost like a shadow in the control room. Obi-Wan’s breathing picks up, trying to keep up with his racing heart that is pounding quickly in his chest. His head starts fog over, thoughts blending into one as Vader slowly starts rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt even more to his elbows. 

“Outer Rim.” Obi-Wan whispers, voice unintentionally dropping an octave as Vader stalks forward. 

“War isn’t in the Outer Rim.” Vader replies smoothly as he stands an arm length away from Obi-Wan, crossing his arms again. He’s wearing combat pants but no armor. His black boot shines in the low light as he stares down at Obi-Wan. 

“But Grievous was,” Obi-Wan grumbles out quietly, “maybe is. Lost his trail, but I’ll find it again.” 

Vader’s face scrunches up in disgust as he shoots Obi-Wan a dirty look. “Grievous? They had you chasing that fool?” He scoffs as he looks away back at the computer, shaking his head. “Pathetic really, can’t even keep track of his own ship half the time.” Vader says quietly, almost to himself. He glances back at Obi-Wan, face still full of disgust. “Why would your precious counsel send you after him?”

“I choose that mission.” Obi-Wan bites out hotly. “It’s a solid mission, I need-” He cuts off with a sigh looking away from the gold that had snagged his gaze. He licks his lips before turning to face Vader again. “I needed it, ok?”

Vader’s face almost softens before he cocks his head and looks at Obi-Wan. “Needed what?” His voice is softer, dropping the condescending tone ever so slightly. Like he might actually care about Obi-Wan. Like he might care about what happens after. After they fight tonight or tomorrow, or the week after that. Like Obi-Wan  _ means _ something. 

Vader’s golden eyes stare into Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan’s heart clenches as he stands up straighter. They’re on opposite sides, a Sith and a Jedi. There was no scenario that Vader would actually care. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath filling up his lungs before feeling through the force for his saber. “Nothing.” He says sharply, pulling himself away from his fantasy. “I don’t need anything.” Obi-Wan calls for his saber through the force. It flies off the desk only to be intercepted by Vader, who has never looked away from Obi-Wan. 

“Waste of your talents.” Vader says in a low voice, his gold eyes hold Obi-Wan’s as he crosses his arms again. Obi-Wan stares back at him, his back pressed against the stone wall as the computer quietly beeps with every file he downloads. He just needs to kill more time before he can escape. 

Obi-Wan shrugs and gently rests his head on the wall behind him. “Not a waste when I picked it.”

Vader huffs softly, turning to put the saber back down on the table. “And why would you pick it?” He asks again. His voice lost its soft sound, sending a shock of electricity through Obi-Wan’s body that gently tugs deep in Obi-Wan’s stomach.

He feels his blood heat up with every step closer Vader takes. He lets out a breath, as he tilts his head back to keep looking Vader in the eyes. “I needed a break from war.” 

Vader raises a brow and cocks his head to the side leaning in. Hot breath wafts over Obi-Wan’s face as Vader smirks. “Or did you need a break from me, Princess?” 

Obi-Wan flushes turning his head to the side to look over at the computer not being able to stare into Vader’s face any longer. Sixty-two percent done and Obi-Wan almost melts against the wall. He glances back at Vader, who is still just appraising him, and scoffs. The low noise coming from his throat as he presses off the wall coming chest to chest with Vader. Vader just silently watches him and Obi-Wan brings a hand up and gently shoves Vader backwards. Vader goes without fighting. Steps moving back with the pressure coming from Obi-Wan. 

Somehow Vader not fighting him sparks something deep inside of Obi-Wan, flaring his temper. As if Vader is just giving up and rolling over. Not fighting him like they do. Trading blows and words that make Obi-Wan’s body ache and sends shivers down his spine. The words wrap so tightly around Obi-Wan’s mind that the only peace he can find is when he’s alone with a hand around himself. 

“Not everything is about you, Sith.” Obi-Wan whispers trying to keep his eyes from drifting down to the plush red lips as he walks Vader backwards. “Sometimes when people say things, it’s what they really mean.” 

Obi-Wan flicks his eyes to look back up into Vader’s eyes. The gold is intense, filled with something Obi-Wan can’t put his finger on. They’re so close and if Obi-Wan wanted to he could go up on his toes and press their lips together. Vader’s slow breaths waft gently across Obi-Wan’s face, causing his eyes to flutter at the feeling. 

Without realizing it, Obi-Wan starts to close the distance between them. His body starts to lean into Vader as he stands still staring down at Obi-Wan. “Is that so, Princess?” Vader whispers as their lips inch closer together. Obi-Wan feels his body slowly react to the feeling of hot air against his mouth. 

“Is what so?” Obi-Wan murmurs as he tries to capture the red lips that have been plaguing his dreams. Vader tilts his chin back, denying Obi-Wan access and ice shoots through him. Coughing, Obi-Wan tries to step back, but an arm flashes out, wrapping into the front of his robes. Obi-Wan’s body is on fire as his eyes flick up to Vader’s deep glowing eyes. Quickly, Vader presses him backward, arm across his chest until Obi-Wan is pressed back up against the cool wall now trapped by the Sith. 

“That you say what you mean, Princess.” Vader’s voice drops an octave, taking on a velvety tilt, slowly caressing his words. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as Vader leans in and presses a wet kiss to the side of his throat. “That you don’t get  _ choked _ up and run away.” Vader’s tongue flicks out against Obi-Wan’s racing pulse, almost trying to taste his desire. Obi-Wan’s head spins with how quickly his blood rushes away from his head. 

Obi-Wan tries to fight hand on his chest, pressing against the solid form that is trapping him against the wall. His mind is blank except for the need to run away or press closer to try and relieve the ache inside of him. 

He needs to get out and run away. Bury himself so far into the Temple Vader will never find him again. Vader narrows his eyes as he presses harder against Obi-Wan’s chest and leans in, lips gently brushing Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“You like it  _ princess _ ?” Obi-Wan fights the feeling of the sparks of electricity shooting down his spine. His body now hyper aware of all points of contact the Sith is pressing against. Obi-Wan turns his head away to hide the blush on his burning face. His body is on fire, mind warring with itself as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to hide the moan. 

“Hmmmm?” Vader whispers as he presses against Obi-Wan’s chest harder. His metal hand comes up to wrap a finger around his chin and slowly turns Obi-Wan’s face toward his. Obi-Wan sucks in a sharp breath as his eyes flutter and then become hooded as he stares at the sinful mouth before him. His lust is swimming so quickly through his veins it narrows his vision to the way Vader’s mouth glistens a hair breath away from his. 

“What?” Obi-Wan whispers back. He leans forward again trying to connect their lips. To satisfy the ache inside of him and quell the fire that has been raging through him ever since Vader has pinned him to the table. 

“What do you need?” Obi-Wan moans out at the soft way Vader asks the question. His low voice is low sultry, like every fantasy Obi-Wan has ever had. The metal fingers at his chin slowly drift lower until they gently cup Obi-Wan below his jaw. 

“Please.” It floats out of his mouth before he can stop himself. The need over taking his brain. Vader chuckles low his throat, body vibrating against Obi-Wan’s as he presses his body into Obi-Wan’s.

“Tell me what you need, Princess.” Obi-Wan almost cries at the term and how it sends whatever blood is left in his body directly between his legs making him throb in his pants. 

He needs this. He needs the metal hand around his neck and to pre-

Obi-Wan gasps at the sound of the computer beeping, cutting through the charged air breaking the moment. Obi-Wan turns to see that the computer is flashing green, data completely downloaded. Vader presses harder into his chest, the fingers around his jaw constricting trying to bring Obi-Wan’s focus back to the Sith. 

“Princess.” Vader’s voice is harder, commanding every bit of Obi-Wan’s attention that was warring with himself. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as he tries to center himself. The computer knocking him out of his haze that he was slowly succumbing to. 

He almost kissed Vader. He almost let Vader wrap a hand around his neck as he whimpered out pleas that Vader bring him to completion. Obi-Wan lets his eyes fall shut, taking one last fortifying breath. 

“What, Sith.” Obi-Wan’s voice drops harder and lower. He turns his eyes to look Vader in the face. A stony expression greets him and Obi-Wa’s hand comes up to grab the forearm of his human arm. “What do you want?” 

Vader’s mouth lifts in a humorless smile. His eyes are boring into Obi-Wan, dead to the world as he sighs softly. The hand around Obi-Wan’s jaw doesn’t lessen its pressure, still holding Obi-Wan against the wall. “What do you  _ need _ , Princess.” Vader commands again trying to close the distance between them and Obi-Wan struggles to turn his face. 

“What are you, my father?” Obi-Wan grits out, the hand on the forearm comes down, breaking the grip on his chest and then shoving Vader away. “I don’t  _ need _ anything from you.” 

Vader raises a brow as his eyes start to dance. He tilts his head to the side, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Obi-Wan’s heart flutters as he eyes track the motions of the plush red now shining with Vader’s spit. 

“You need someone to fuck you like you’ve been gagging for since the moment I met you.” Obi-Wan feels the shiver go down his spine at Vader’s words. Vader chuckles softly, tan face glowing in the low light, making the angles of his face sharper and more intimidating. 

_ More alluring _ . Obi-Wan shakes his head to rid his mind of the thought. A harsh smile breaks across Vader’s face as he slowly shakes his head laughing. Obi-Wan glances around the room trying to find something,  _ anything _ to stave off Vader long enough to get the data chip and then retreat to his ship. The only thing maybe is his lightsaber lying uselessly next to Vader’s. 

Cool finger tips grasp his chinning turning his face and slowly Obi-Wan goes with the motion. His heart is hammering in his chest as his eyes slowly track up the delicate exposed collarbones of Vader’s tan chest. Up the sinewy lines of his throat, over the hard jawline. An audible gasp leaves his lips at how close Vader’s teasing smile is to his face and quickly flicks his eyes up to meet dancing orbs. 

“What are you doing?” Vader's smile widens at the question. 

A small groan escapes between Obi-Wan’s lips as flesh fingers dance across the tan and beige armor he’s wearing, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Obi-Wan’s cock twitches at the teasing feel of fingers dancing lower across his body and how the metallic fingers tilt his chin up. Vader’s eyes are fixated low on his face, the blush starting to creep lower as Obi-Wan realizes Vader is staring at his mouth. 

“Helping you see past your Jedi ways, Princess.” Vader whispers, his flesh fingers slowly ghost over Obi-Wan’s erection pulling out a soft whimper from Obi-Wan’s chest. Vader’s eyes darken at the small sound, fingers slowly falling from Obi-Wan’s jaw to gently cup his throat. “And pull out the stick in your ass and fill it with something more  _ pleasurably _ .” 

Vader’s flesh hand firmly grasps Obi-Wan through his pants, giving Obi-Wan’s aching member the friction that he needs. Obi-Wan moans out at the feeling of Vader’s hand encompassing his cock and tries to thrust up into the friction, losing the battle within himself.

“Do they fuck you like this?” Vader’s lips are pressing against his ear and Obi-Wan groans at the feeling. He blinks his eyes open that he didn’t realize he had closed as he sinks into the wall as Vader’s hand slowly circles the head of his leaking cock through his pants, making the fire raging inside of him burning hotter. 

“Who?” Obi-Wan groans out trying to thrust into the friction, trying to bring his release closer. His hands fly to Vader’s hair, tangling in the curls as he drags his mouth down to his neck, silently begging for Vader to leave his mark. 

Vader growls against his throat, metallic hand reflexively tightening, pulling a whine from Obi-Wan. Vader’s teeth nip at the pale throat before sucking gently on his mark. The heel of his hand grinding into Obi-Wan’s cock, smearing Obi-Wan’s precome on the inside of his pants. A spike of red hot lust shoots through Obi-Wan, making his vision blur as he whines out again, fingers trapping Vader against his neck. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan whimpers out as he tries to grind his hips in time with Vader’s hand. Vader chuckles softly against his throat lips running up past Obi-Wan’s fluttering pulse to press a soft kiss against his cheek through his beard. 

“Do they fuck you like this?” Vader whispers, lips dragging slowly across his face, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth. “The ones you run to to take care of you.” 

Obi-Wan’s heavy lids open to find Vader’s eyes staring into his eyes. Obi-Wan’s mouth falls open, panting at the feeling of Vader’s flesh hand undoing his belt and popping open the clasps on his pants. 

“No.” Obi-Wan breathes out, letting his head tilt back resting against the wall exposing his throat silently begging Vader to give him what he needs. 

“Mmmm.” Vader makes a soft noise as he gently strokes a finger on the inside of Obi-Wan’s waistband, slowly toying with him, teasing him with soft touches. “They don’t fuck you like this or they don’t take care of you?” 

Obi-Wan moans out as Vader’s flesh fingers dip lower to stroke the base of his still covered erection. The metal fingers flex around his throat causing his vision to blur as he moans out. 

“Both.” Obi-Wan whispers. He cracks his eyes open to see Vader smirking down at him. Vader closes the gap, lips brushing in a ghost of kiss along Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Say it.” Vader whispers softly, words getting lost in the small room. The only sounds that fill the room are the soft sounds Obi-Wan makes as Vader slowly drags a finger up and down Obi-Wan’s stiff cock as he cradles his neck with the prosthetic. 

“Say it, princess. I need words.” Obi-Wan eyes flutter open as he looks at the gold eyes. 

His heart hurts at the sight. What color would they be if Vader had a soul? Brown? Green? Maybe even blue. An image of golden curls with shining blue eyes pop to the front of Obi-Wan’s mind. In another life maybe, but not this one. 

“No.” Obi-Wan whispers. Vader’s eyes harden, hand freezing on his cock. As quick as Vader had brought Obi-Wan to full hardness and slipped a hand down his pants, he was gone. Obi-Wan groans at the loss as Vader slowly steps away. His face is unreadable as he looks at Obi-Wan with mild disdain. 

“Shame, Jedi.” Vader’s voice is hard, pulling Obi-Wan farther out of his fog. “Could have been fun.” 

Obi-Wan scoffs as he shakes himself, trying to rid himself of the last grisps of desire that still flow through his veins. “Is that all I am to you?” Obi-Wan spits out, his rage and lust mixing together hotly inside of him. “A thing to play with or fuck?” 

“Haven’t fucked you yet, Princess.” Vader drawls out with a smirk. His eyes are still hard as he turns to passively look behind him at the sabers. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Obi-Wan shoots back. He presses off the wall letting his anger slowly flow through him as he tries to hide behind his mental shields. Build barriers between him and Vader, a Sith he almost kissed. 

Vader snorts out as he smiles wide, mockingly, turning and walking towards their sabers. “I’m unbelievable? Me?” 

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes and shoots him a disbelieving look as he rolls his shoulders preparing himself for a fight. He reaches out through the force, calling his saber sending zooming by Vader’s outstretched hand. Vader pauses, hand still extended, before he turns to look at Obi-Wan. A hard look crosses Vader’s face and he shakes his head, chuckling softly. 

“I could have handed it to you.” Obi-Wan activates his saber and swings it to his ready position. Vader lets out a bored sigh as he shrugs. “Fucking would have been more fun.” 

The words sting Obi-Wan’s pride at the same time the lust rushes through him, making his blood boil. He feels his body react to the idea of Vader laying on top of him, slowly moving inside of, building up Obi-Wan’s lust only to slow down and wait for it to die before stoking it to life again and again and again. Until the only thoughts Obi-Wan has is of Vader. 

“Good to know you see me as a toy.” Obi-Wan grits out harshly. Vader’s mouth twitches as he ignites the red blade keeping it low by his hip. Vader’s eyes drag slowly down Obi-Wan’s disheveled form until the golden darkens as they stare at the obvious tent in Obi-Wan’s pants. 

Vader’s eyes flick to his as he smirks. “Your words, not mine.” Obi-Wan’s mouth twitches into a sneer. He breathes in deeply trying to calm the war inside his veins as the need for Vader fights with Obi-Wan’s pride. Before Obi-Wan can figure it out, Vader swiftly charges forward forcing Obi-Wan into a defensive stance. 

Their blades crash together, breaking the quiet still that had taken over the control room. Their eyes meet across the blades and Vader’s mouth hardens as he presses Obi-Wan back, keeping their blades locked. 

“You’d be begging for it.” Vader says in a low molten tone. “Fuck I’d have you spread so wide, aching for me.” 

Obi-Wan flushes at the words. His lust winning the battle inside of him. His arms waver as he steps back with Vader pressure. His eyes slowly narrow in on the red plush lips, his body slowly melting at the idea of Vader holding him open and fucking him deep. 

“Think about it too Jedi?” Vader hisses at him. Obi-Wan deactivates his blade like Vader did all those months ago, side stepping Vader as he stumbles forward. Obi-Wan tries to calm himself down and focus on his enemy. But he can’t. Every movement he makes, his pants rub against his erection sending sparks through his body making battle the last thing on his mind. 

“Not even a little.” Obi-Wan says back. His voice wavers as the lie leaves his lips and Vader chuckles. The red blade swirls into a ready position, preparing to dance again. 

“On a bed.” Obi-Wan brings his blade down and then dodges Vader’s parry as he steps forward, ignoring Vader’s comment. “I’d want you spread out for me on a bed, white sheets and a feather mattress.” 

Obi-Wan almost moans at the idea. 

Laid out on a large bed, dressed in nothing but a smile as he lets Vader play with his body as much as he desires. Legs wrapped around Vader’s head or waist as he writhes with pleasure on the soft sheets. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan grits out as he blocks another blow as they slowly circle each other. “Like you could ever get me to go to bed with you.” 

Vader smirks as he huffs out. Obi-Wan swiftly slashes and Vader blocks, only to parry Obi-Wan backwards. 

“Dare I say you were  _ choking _ on the idea just mere moments ago.” Vader hisses as presses Obi-Wan backwards with swift attacks. Before Obi-Wan realizes it, Vader’s flesh hand comes up and shoves him backwards against the wall. 

Obi-Wan tries to press off to continue the fight but Vader quickly closes the gap. Vader’s saber drops to the floor as his metallic hand flies up to Obi-Wan’s chest pinning him against the wall and his flesh hand grabs his wrist trapping his saber against the cool surface. 

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as he loses the battle inside him again. All the emotions, the wanting, the lust intertwining so thickly with a begrudging feeling of something deeper, mixing hotly with his frustration. Blue meets the hard gold that is inches from his face and Obi-Wan feels his resistance leave him as he goes limp in Vader’s hold, melting into the wall. 

“Please, Daddy.” Obi-Wan whimpers out. His eyes flutter as he stares at the red plush lips in front of him. His cock throbs as the words leave his mouth. “Daddy-”

Vader’s mouth swallows his pleas, pressing into him harder. His metallic hand squeezing his robes tighter, flesh hand flexing around his wrist, squeezing until Obi-Wan releases his saber from his grip. Their lips move together messily, tongue and teeth, biting only to softly caress the bruises. Obi-Wan moans into the feeling as he tries to keep up with the passionate onslaught of Vader. 

Vader’s tongue licks into his mouth, thrusting in and out, slowly caressing Obi-Wan’s before slipping out to repeat. Obi-Wan’s hand flies up and ties into the blonde curls, holding him against his mouth as he kisses back. His fingers card through the soft strands, wrapping them around his fingers as he tries to spread his legs and grind against Vader. 

“This what you needed, Princess?” Vader’s voice is lower, Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as he blinks his eyes open, vision blurry with need. “Needed your Daddy to take care of you?” 

Obi-Wan whines out at the low way Vader drawls it out. Low and dirty, like a secret. He nods his head trying to reconnect their lips. Vader pulls back, smirking as he smiles down at Obi-Wan. 

“Tell me what you need, Princess.” Vader commands, his hand drops Obi-Wan’s wrist going back to toy with Obi-Wan’s belt. “Tell Daddy what you need.” 

Obi-Wan swallows nervously, face heating up as he shakes his head, a frustrated noise comes out of his throat. He can’t say it. Not to Vader. The humiliation and the need mix hotly in his stomach as he looks up at Vader with pleading eyes. His breaths come out in short pants as he tries to reign in his racing heart and collect his thoughts enough to say something,  _ anything _ . 

“Can’t say what you need, Princess?” Vader whispers as his hand teasingly dips into his pants again. “Can’t give you what you need until you tell Daddy.” Obi-Wan whines out, burying his face into Vader’s neck and practically sobs out as he thrusts his hips up. 

He wraps his arms around Vader’s shoulders the best he can, metallic hand trapped between them, Obi-Wan’s fingers digging into the solid wall of flesh of Vader’s back. “Please, Daddy, need you to touch me.” 

Vader takes mercy on him. Hand slipping all the inside and wrapping around Obi-Wan’s cock and strokes him fast. Obi-Wan’s toes curl in his boots as he tries to keep up with Vader’s rhythm. His body is on fire, wet sounds of Vader’s hand covered in Obi-Wan’s precome moving swiftly over Obi-Wan’s cock shoves him closer to Obi-Wan’s tipping point. 

“ ‘m close, Daddy.” Obi-Wan slurs out as he squeezes his eyes shut. “So close.” 

“I feel that princess.” Vader rumbles against him. “So wet for me already and haven’t even touched you.” 

Obi-Wan whines out as he feels the molten heat start to flow through his veins as he approaches his crest. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” Obi-Wan’s voice cracks with every syllable. His thoughts blur together and then the hand around him is gone. 

Obi-Wan lets out a loud sob as his body shakes at being denied his orgasm. The hormones flow through him still, his body on edge almost tilting over with every breath he sucks in. He feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes at the loss of stimulation. His body  _ hurts _ . The need to cum spikes through him as he tries to press his body back into Vader’s and rub himself off. 

His fingers rhythmically contract into Vader’s back as he tries to pull himself back from the painful edge he’s titering on. Vaguely he hears the sound of a packet being ripped. Obi-Wan whines out as the back of his pants get pulled down enough that a single wet finger slowly circles his entrance before pressing in. 

The intrusion is quick, jerking Obi-Wan out of his foggy state and he whines at the new feeling of a single digit curling inside of him. 

“Gods,  _ please _ Daddy, fucking force.” Obi-Wan whines out as he throws his head back. Vader’s lips run up the side of his neck, teeth nipping out at the racing pulse point. 

“Tell Daddy what you need, Princess. Say it and it’s yours.” Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut as he sucks in a breath. 

“Choke me, Daddy.” He whispers out. He flutters his eyes open to look at Vader’s golden eyes that are shining bright as a second finger joins the first inside of him. “Please choke me.” 

Vader’s prosthetic hand releases the front of Obi-Wan’s robes, slowly crawling up until it wraps around Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan mewls as the cool metallic fingers slowly start to tighten around his throat. His body throbs hotly, his cock leaking precome into his pants with a twitch as Vader presses him closer to his orgasm. 

“This what you needed, Princess? Your Daddy to take care of you?” Obi-Wan blinks up at him. HIs long lashes clumped together with his unshed tears. 

“Yes.” He whispers. His fingers tying tighter into Vader’s shirt as he feels himself creeping closer to his orgasm. 

“Yes what, baby?” Vader whispers back into Obi-Wan’s ear. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter shut as he feels himself almost cumming at the tight grip around his throat cutting off his oxygen and the now three fingers inside of him curling up against his prostate. 

“Yes, Daddy. I needed you to take care of me.” Vader presses a gentle kiss against Obi-Wan’s sweaty forehead with a smile. 

“Then show Daddy how pretty you look when you cum, Princess.” Obi-Wan screams as his orgasm slams into him. His cum shoots hotly into his pants, soaking them with his spend. His legs shake with the force of it, Vader’s hand curling against his prostate with every shudder of Obi-Wan’s body. 

His vision is blurry and his blood is pulsing so loudly in his ears Obi-Wan can’t focus on anything other than the pair of golden eyes watching him through his orgasm. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Princess.” Vader growls out as soon as Obi-Wan stops shaking. “Daddy is gonna fuck you now, is that alright?” 

Obi-Wan nods dumbly, moaning out as Vader pulls his fingers from his entrance. The metallic fingers disappear allowing for oxygen to go back to Obi-Wan’s brain. His head spins with motion of Vader quickly pulling him from the wall and pressing him onto his back on the ground. 

Obi-Wan blinks up at the Sith. His body is heavy with his orgasm, his pants a sticky mess. Obi-Wan’s legs splay open as he watches Vader through heavy lids quickly unfasten his pants and pull out his own heavy cock. Obi-Wan moans at the sight of Vader squeezing out the rest of the bacta gel onto his flesh hand and quickly working a hand over himself. Gold eyes track over Obi-Wan’s debauched body, glowing with an almost feral light. 

“So pretty for me, princess. All ruined for your Daddy.” Vader whispers as he falls to his knees gracefully and slowly crawls over Obi-Wan’s body. His flesh hand reaches out and interlocks their fingers, slowly dragging Obi-Wan’s hand above his head. Obi-Wan blinks up at him, thoughts a soupy mess of sated happiness and burning need for Vader to slip inside him and claim him. 

“All yours, Daddy.” Obi-Wan whispers as he arches his back up, trying to tempt Vader to slip inside him. “No one but yours.” 

Vader's smile softens, eyes still glowing possessively. His prosthetic comes up and wraps around Obi-Wan’s jaw, tilting his head back until Obi-Wan’s bruised throat is exposed. “Who’s your Daddy, Princess?” 

Obi-Wan groans out, wrapping a leg around Vader’s waist and pulling him more solidly against his body. The large form presses down on his over sensitive cock, still trapped in the mess from earlier. Obi-Wan hisses out as he stares at Vader’s mouth with a hooded gaze. 

“You’re my Daddy,” Obi-Wan whispers, leaning up trying to connect their lips. “You’re my Daddy.” 

Vader groans, crushing their lips together as he plunders Obi-Wan’s mouth, pressing him harder into the floor. His prosthetic hand leaves Obi-Wan’s jaw to slowly drag down the different mountains and valleys of his chest and abdomen. Their interlocked fingers tighten around each other as Vader positions himself at Obi-Wan’s entrance. 

Obi-Wan groans into the kiss at the feeling of the initial breach. Vader’s cock burns as it slowly slides into his slick entrance. Obi-Wan’s body freezes underneath Vader. Of all the stories he’s heard around the camp at night, the whispers in the showers as a padawan, nothing compares to the feeling of being entered. 

His body wars with itself, trying to simultaneously reject the intrusion and allow Vader to slide all the way in. Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to will his body to let Vader finish claiming him. He groans as Vader pulls away from the kiss, cool metal fingers gently stroking through his auburn locks that fall across his forehead. The cock inside of him stops moving and Obi-Wan whimpers at the feeling. 

“Shhh Princess.” Vader croons softly, the metal fingers slowly carding through his hair. Obi-Wan’s head trashes gently as he tries to get used to being breached for the first time. “Relax Princess, let Daddy take care of you. Can you open your eyes for me?” 

Obi-Wan gently lets his eyes open and sucks in a breath as Vader sinks in a little more into his body. “ _ Daddy _ .” He whimpers out and Vader’s metallic fingers wrap around his jaw turning his face to center in on Vader’s. 

“Relax, baby.” Vader says with a small smile. “I got you, just gotta relax for me. Can you do that Princess, can you relax for Daddy?” 

Obi-Wan nods the best he can and relaxes into the feeling of Vader holding his hand. Vader slips deeper into him a little more pulling out a small noise from Obi-Wan’s chest. The burn shoots through him and if it wasn’t for the hormones already in his body from his first orgasm, Obi-Wan would have cried. His post orgasm glow helps relax him as Vader pulses hotly inside of him, large cock twitching as he sinks deeper still. 

“How much more?” Obi-Wan whispers and Vader looks down between Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan flushes closing his eyes at the idea of Vader staring at his most intimate part. 

“About half way.” Obi-Wan opens his eyes at the soft reply and swallows. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head with a groan as he titles his head back against the ground. Vader’s flesh thumb gently strokes along his wrist, soothing him as he sinks in again into Obi-Wan. He feels so full already, like he’s about to burst. Vader is barely over half way inside of him and he feels like he couldn’t take much more. 

“Will you fit?” Obi-Wan’s voice shakes with the question and he moans out at the soft kiss placed on the side of his throat. 

“Yes.” The short answer calms Obi-Wan as he tries to spread his legs more to give Vader more room. He arches his back instinctively, trying to relieve the burn but forcing Vader in deeper.

They both groan in unison as Vader slides all the way in, hips pressing against Obi-Wan’s pelvis. The burn shoots through Obi-Wan at the quick intrusion, causing him to hiss out, closing his eyes tightly. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he squeezes Vader’s fingers. Vader’s face is buried against his neck, breathing harshly as they stay still recovering from the motion. 

“You ok?” Obi-Wan blinks open at the question. 

“Yeah, you?” Vader chuckles softly against his neck, before sinking his teeth into the meat and sucking a mark to distract Obi-Wan. The feeling of teeth nipping at him sends a wave of arousal through him and his cock stirs in his pants. 

“I’m fine, Princess.” Vader says softly. “Just trying not to go too hard.” 

The words spark something inside of Obi-Wan and his ties his fingers tightly into Vader’s hair and yanks his head back, pulling a hiss through Vader’s clenched teeth. Lust blown out gold eyes meet Obi-Wan’s blue and Obi-Wan sneers at him. “Don’t think I can take it, Sith?” 

Vader’s eyes narrow. Vader’s prosthetic hand comes up and wraps around Obi-Wan’s throat squeezing a little as Vader shifts inside of Obi-Wan. “You’re a brat, Princess.” Vader grits out as he rolls his hips again. 

Obi-Wan moans at the feeling, fingers flexing harder in Vader’s hair, pulling as Vader’s body starts to develop a rhythm. The burn from earlier starts subside, filling Obi-Wan’s body with a white pleasure he’s never felt before. Obi-Wan tries to plant his feet, arching his back into Vader’s motions as the metal fingers start to close around his throat again. 

“This what you needed from Daddy, Princess?” Vader’s words wash over Obi-Wan’s mind, dragging him deeper into Obi-Wan’s pleasure. “You needed Daddy to fuck the attitude out of you? Tried to be good to you.” Vader grunts out as his thrusts move deeper and harder into Obi-Wan’s body. “Tried to take it slow, but that’s not what you wanted is it? That’s not what you  _ need _ .” 

Obi-Wan’s mind is a blur of lust and moans. Soft sounds escape his lips with every roll of Vader’s hips into him. His head rolls from side to side as he tries to anchor himself in the moment. “What do I need?” Obi-Wan groans out morphing into a whine as Vader’s cock brushes something deep inside of him that makes his body light up with white hot pleasure. 

Vader chuckles low in his throat, hand squeezing tighter around Obi-Wan’s neck as he rolls his hips hard into Obi-Wan hitting that spot with every thrust. “Your Daddy to take care of you.” He whispers out. Obi-Wan blinks his blurry eyes open to see the golden orbs staring into his face before dragging down his fully clothed body, to his fully tented pants that are soaking wet with his cum and precome as Obi-Wan’s cock comes back to life. 

Obi-Wan groans out as Vader’s eyes slip farther down to where he keeps disappearing into Obi-Wan with every thrust. The feeling of the hand around his neck paired with the wet sounds coming from their bodies joining drags Obi-Wan closer to his second orgasm. 

“Please Daddy.” Obi-Wan whines out as he arches his back again, letting Vader sink deeper into his body and slam that spot inside him with every stroke into his slick channel. “I’m so close, Daddy,  _ please _ .” 

Vader’s eyes glow as he speeds up his pace. The metallic hand becomes impossibly tighter around Obi-Wan’s throat cutting off his oxygen again. Obi-Wan mewls at the feeling, body throbbing with the need to cum again and the need for oxygen. His body is on fire and his lungs burn as Vader moves faster at a brutal pace. 

“Look so pretty, Princess. So pretty for Daddy.” Vader whispers out harshly, his hips grinding deep inside of Obi-Wan pressing against the spot that makes him see stars. “Going to cum for Daddy again?” 

Obi-Wan whines out arching again, throwing his head back as he careens towards his completion. Vader’s cock makes wet noises as it speeds up slamming into Obi-Wan brutally. It feels so good, Obi-Wan never wants it to end. 

“Please, don’t stop, don’t stop Daddy, almost there.” Obi-Wan gasps as he feels his body tighten up as the signs of his orgasm approaching starts. The electricity starts to shoot through his body as his toes curl again. A loud whine leaves his lips as his second orgasm rips through Obi-Wan’s body making him tremble with the force. 

Vader pumps into him, fucking him through his orgasm and the after shocks. Metallic fingers squeezing harder as Vader approaches his end as well. Obi-Wan’s body is on fire. Spent and plaint, Obi-Wan melts into the floor as Vader uses him to reach his end. 

“Where do you want me, Princess?” Obi-Wan blinks at Vader as he grunts out the question. 

Obi-Wan squeezes his walls around Vader, milking him closer to his orgasm, pulling a hiss out from Vader’s clenched teeth. His face is pulled tight as he tries to stave off his orgasm a little longer waiting for Obi-Wan to answer him. Obi-Wan gently strokes his face, looking up at Vader with large tired eyes. “Where else would you cun, Daddy?” 

Vader groans out at the question, metal hand falling from Obi-Wan’s throat to tightly grip his hip as Vader chases his orgasm. Three more thrusts in and Vader grunts out loudly as he thrusts in and stills, pulsing hotly into Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan moans out at the feeling Vader painting the inside of his body with his release. He preens as he watches Vader’s eyes squeeze shut and head falls limply between his shoulders as Vader pants trying to return to normal. 

Obi-Wan lets his fingers untangle from Vader’s hair, gently stroking through the sweat slink strands. There is a calming silence that fills the room as Obi-Wan lets the hormones flow through him making him feel as if he’s floating. His body feels light and heavy at the same time, shuddering every few seconds as a new feeling of bliss washes over him. It’s never felt like this before. Not when he jerks himself off or even when Quin had brought him off as a padawan kneeling between Obi-Wan’s legs using his mouth in ways that Obi-Wan had never dreamed of before. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open at Vader’s question. He stares up at the ceiling as he tries to collect his thoughts. 

“About what?” Obi-Wan’s voice is slurred and heavy with his release still but he pulls his hand from Vader’s grip and gently presses on his shoulders trying to push Vader off. He’d love to lay there with him, wrapped up in each other but he can’t. There’s a war raging in the complex and Obi-Wan needs to find a way to grab his data chip without Vader noticing. 

Vader freezes above him, but then slowly goes with the motion and pulls out of Obi-Wan. They both hiss at the feeling and Obi-Wan feels a hot wetness slowly dripping out of his gaping entrance. 

“That you never fucked someone before.” Obi-Wan feels the question like a punch in the gut and he lets out a long sigh. 

“You would have fucked me if you had known?” Obi-Wan glances up and breath catches at the flash of blue in Vader’s eyes before the mocking gold returns just as quick as it had left. 

“Yes.” Vader says as he presses up into standing, tucking his cock back into his pants and closes them swiftly. Obi-Wan’s heart flips at Vader’s response. A small part of him wanted Vader to say that he wanted Obi-Wan on a mattress full of petals. Taking Obi-Wan apart softly with gentle words and kisses pressed against his skin. But the larger part of him, preens at the idea that Vader wanted him no matter what. 

“Guess I wasn’t thinking.” Obi-Wan says softly, letting his eyes close and he sinks into the warm feeling of his post orgasm bliss flowing through him. He hears Vader snort softly as he walks across the room. 

“Yeah you weren’t.” Obi-Wan snorts quietly as Vader’s laughing response as he tries to close his legs but can’t seem to get his body to move. He hears Vader walk back, boots making soft sounds on the concert floor. “Hips up.” 

Obi-Wan crinkles his face at the command and shoots Vader an annoyed look. “Why?” 

Vader smirks down at him, squatting, holding Obi-Wan’s data chip between his teeth. He reaches down to grab the waist band of Obi-Wan’s pants and then nods at his hips. Obi-Wan’s heart stutters at the data chip in the Sith’s mouth. Slowly, he pulls up his hips and Vader pulls his pants up over Obi-Wan’s ass, covering his leaking entrance. He makes quick work of the fastenings and belt redressing Obi-Wan. 

He takes the chip from between his teeth and drops it onto Obi-Wan’s body before standing up and walking over to where Obi-Wan’s lightsaber lies discarded on the ground. 

“What?” Vader turns, raising a brow at him as Obi-Wan presses up onto his elbows staring at him in shock. 

“What.” Vader shoots back as he flips Obi-Wan’s hilt in his large hand and walks back over to Obi-Wan and squats, staring at him confused. 

“Why did you give this to me?” Vader’s eyes glance down at the chip and then back into Obi-Wan’s face confused. 

“Because if I didn’t then you wouldn’t be sent after me again?” Obi-Wan blinks at him, a blank look on his face. Vader’s brow pulls down farther before relaxing as understanding crosses his face. 

“You took my hand.” Obi-Wan nods once and Vader smirks. “My Master thought I lost my touch and your Council thought you were this amazing Jedi, so they sent you back out into the field chasing Siths because you can hold your own.” 

Obi-Wan blinks at him still confused. His brain is a muddled mess of hormones and bliss and Vader chuckles again at his confusion. “All other Sith’s failed so when I got my prosthetic, my Master knew I could go after you again. I trapped you in the hanger, distracting your men as I found your weakness.” Obi-Wan flushes as Vader smirks at him tapping gently on the tip of his nose. “Told my Master I knew how to defeat you and it wouldn’t be long before I had you begging me for mercy.” 

Obi-Wan flushes as a blush covers his face and Vader’s smile softens. “You chased Grevious for six months, confirming that I truly did find a chink in your armor that only I could exploit. Since your council let you go to the Outer Rim, they too must have agreed I shook you.” 

“But why give me the chip?” Vader laughs softly, shaking his head standing up. 

“Because it’s your turn to win.” 

Obi-Wan furrows his brow and Vader chuckles softly walking over to the wall again to pick up his own black hilt. 

“First time back in the field after your leave, your council needs to have reaffirmed faith in you.” Vader gestures to the chip distracted as he clips his saber onto his belt. “That way they keep sending you solo and we won’t have to dodge the Jedi.” 

“ _ We _ ?’ Vader shoots him a confused look as he closes the gap again. 

“Yes, as in us.” Vader waves his hand between them, squatting again coming even with Obi-Wan’s face. “How else am I supposed to kiss you Princess unless you’re here with me?”

“This is happening again?” Obi-Wan’s body lights up at the idea of Vader sinking back into his body. Drawing out moans of pleasure as he leaves hot kisses all over his body. Vader raises a brow in confusion and slowly nods before shaking his head. 

“You thought I’d let you go?” Obi-Wan tries to hide the smile that crosses his face as he feels a shot of joy flow through his body. “Princess,” Vader says in a low voice. “I’m never letting you go.” 

Obi-Wan smiles up at him. Vader wants to join the temple. That was something Obi-Wan never thought would happen. The small flash of blue Obi-Wan saw for a second comes back into his mind and Obi-Wan smiles. 

“But what about your Master?” Obi-Wan shoots out confused, “won’t he miss you?” 

Vader chuckles softly as he shakes his head, gold eyes glowing. “Can’t miss someone, when you’re dead.”

Ice quickly shoots through Obi-Wan. Dead? Sidious is going to be dead? 

“What do you mean  _ dead _ ?” Vader’s eyes light up as the gears start spinning in Obi-Wan’s mind. Vader isn’t going to join the Jedi. “You don’t intend to join the Jedi.” Obi-Wan says slowly, hand reaching out to grip the hilt of his saber.

Vader scoffs and shakes his head. “I  _ intend _ to rule the Jedi.” Vader says softly as he stands up again. “Rule the whole Galaxy in fact. I have plans for Sidious and Dooku.” 

Obi-Wan twists as he tracks the young Sith Lord as he walks around Obi-Wan’s splayed out form to type into a computer. Obi-Wan swallows as Vader smirks, the blue light reflecting onto his tan face as he glances down at Obi-Wan. 

“I have plans for Maul too, but that really depends on if he wants to play nice or not.” Obi-Wan swallows thickly. 

“And the Republic?” Vader’s mouth quirks up as he presses away from the computer with a final click. 

“Stays the way it is.” Obi-Wan’s heart clenches as he shakes his head. 

“The Chancellor won’t let this happen.” Obi-Wan bites out. “He won’t let the Republic fall to a Sith.” 

Vader cackles at Obi-Wan’s words. His gold eyes gleaming as a harsh smile crosses his face. “How is he doing, the Chancellor? Healthy?” 

“Yes?” Vader smirks wider at Obi-Wan’s response as he walks back to Obi-Wan and reaches a hand out. Obi-Wan shifts around with a groan to grasp it. Vader’s hand tightens, and then slowly pulls Obi-Wan to his feet. 

“I have plans for the Chancellor too.” Vader whispers as he brushes their lips together. “I would  _ highly _ recommend screening your men in medical for any kind of implants.” Vader whispers against his mouth before stealing another kiss. 

Vader’s mouth swallows Obi-Wan’s protests as his flesh hand gently wraps around Obi-Wan’s neck, tongue flicking along the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips begging for entrance. Just as Obi-Wan opens his mouth, Vader pulls away with a smile. 

“And your plans for me?” Obi-Wan whispers as he gazes up into the gold eyes. Vader smiles, prosthetic coming up to cup his face, caressing it gently. 

“You will be by my side as I rule the Galaxy.” Obi-Wan’s heart clenches at the words and he takes a small step back, pulling himself from Vader’s arms. 

“You want me to fall.” Vader shrugs mildly smirking at him. 

“I want you next me.” Obi-Wan lets out a small breath as he licks his lips tasting Vader. 

“I’ll never join you.” Vader smiles at him and then winks as he slowly starts to back away. 

“We shall see, won’t we Princess?” The name rolling off his tongue smooth and soft. Caressing it as if Vader  _ might _ care about Obi-Wan. Like he might even like him a little bit. 

“I guess we will.” Obi-Wan responds quietly. Vader barks out a laugh as he turns to walk out of the control room, waving passively over his shoulder. 

“Until next time, Princess.” Vader throws a wink casually over his shoulder, before disappearing down the hall. 

Obi-Wan stands shocked in the middle of the control room clutching his data chip. Vader was going to overthrow the Sith with his eyes on the entire Galaxy. His tongue flicks out nervously again as he reaches for his com in his pants pocket. He flicks it on and then holds down the audio button. 

“Cody, do you copy?” Static responds to him before a voice clears its throat on the other side. 

“Loud and clear, General.” Obi-Wan lets out a breath as he walks over to the computer to see what Vader was doing. He clicks on the only file on the screen. 

“I have the data chip and I need you to schedule a routine screening with Medbay for the whole battalion, specifically for implants.” Obi-Wan says into his com as he flushes at the contents of the file. They were security recordings of the control room with the one from today suspiciously deleted. 

Cody makes an affirmative noise, ending the com as Obi-Wan lets out a deep breath. 

He was so fucked. 

  
  



End file.
